Hope, Love, Friendship, and Change
by lionxloverxtwilightxlover
Summary: Bella is adopted by Rosalie and Emmett Hale. She moves to Forks, Washington with her brand new family to find two of the things she wanted, love and friendship. How will Bella deal with all the positive changes in her new life. Will they all be positive?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Love. Such a complicated word. Something everyone wanted to have. Something everyone needed. Everyone had at least one person to love, except for me. Sixteen year-old Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. It's true, I had no one to love, or anybody to be loved by. I was alone in this world. Besides the other foster kids who had best friends or siblings to rely on. Me, nothing. No one. Absolutely nobody who could possibly love me. No one who could care for me. Nobody who _would_ care for me.

I didn't know much about my past before the foster home. I knew I was left there by my mom, who was a single mom, at the age of 5. I barely remember my mother. All I know is that she was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. She had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and clear skin. She had long legs and big boobs, surprisingly real. She was tall and had a beautiful body. I also had a feeling in my gut that she was irresponsible, unloving, and troubled. I know how my mom died. The foster people never told me to my face, but I knew. She committed suicide. She was a teen single mother who did drugs, laid with every other guy she saw, and worst of all, didn't love her own daughter enough to try to make it through such hard times.

But who cared about her anymore. She was part of my past. Eleven years in a foster home with at least 20 other kids didn't do me any good, but it kept me away from what the true reality of my life was. Crap. Absolute crap.

I was about to be seventeen. Yes after that only one more year and I would of been on my own. There was definitely no hope for me then, I thought. I was going to go into a world I knew nothing about. Where I wasn't loved, where I wasn't known, and where I didn't belong. I mean if I did, I would have been adopted long ago.

I would always wonder to myself what was wrong with me. What did I do wrong that caused for no one to adopt me? Why was I different? My mid was filled why why's. Why this, why that. Why everything? My life was miserable until May 27th, 2009. That was when I first met my saviors. My soon to be family. The people I would learn to love, and the _first_ people I would love.


	2. Introductions

Born again

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Rosalie Hale, this is my husband, Emmett," she said in a steady voice. I looked at Emmett, he looked kind of nervous. I looked down.

"Hi, and can you call me Bella? I prefer that name, if you don't mind," I said. I regretted saying it. Why would they mind? I was so stupid. They would probably think I was mental, and not want to adopt me now.

"Oh, thank goodness! I hate whole names, I call Rosalie… Rose. You can just call me Em. And I would be glad to call you Bella," he gave me a big smile. I knew one thing, I liked Emmett.

"Oh well thanks," I said and gave him a smile too.

"Em, I'm glad your so strait forward," Rose said in a sarcastic way and pushed Em lightly on the shoulder. That's when I suddenly realized how much Rosalie looked like my mom, but I knew that my mom was name Renee, and that she cut her hair before she left me, and Rosalie's breasts were bigger than my moms. Really big! I stopped thinking about that and looked at what she was wearing. Designer clothes. I looked at Emmett. They were both very clean cut. Probably rich. Was this good? Would this change me? Where they snobby?

"Bella, we were thinking of adopting you, and I know you know that already, but I want you to know why," Rosalie said in a serious voice.

"Okay, should we find someplace to sit and talk?" I asked. Emmett smiled. Rose looked up at Emmett.

"We wanted to know if you would like to go eat at our house. Our cook made home- made pizza. Yummy!" Emmet said in an excited way. Pizza? They had a cook and they asked for pizza? Okay, scratch snobby of the possible traits list.

"Sure, I love pizza," I said. I did love pizza. Probably my favorite food besides spaghetti.

"Okay, let's get to the car! I drive! I called it! Ha! You gotta be quicker than that Bella," Emmett said in a cheerful voice. These people were… amazing, outstanding, sweet, comfortable to be around and maybe… my perfect family.

We arrived at their house. It was in the small town of Forks, Washington. By all the mansions we passed by I could tell school was going to be difficult. Very difficult. My life would change incredibly. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking this way… they didn't adopt me yet, I shouldn't get my hopes up and end up screwed like many times before.

"We're here!" Em screamed. Truthfully, it scared the crap out of me. But I acted like it was funny and laughed uncontrollably and Em laughed uncontrollably. Rose smiled. I felt like we were a family already. It was amazing, I had never felt that before.

"Bella?" Rose asked. I looked over to the front seat. None was there. I freaked out for a minute.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I looked to my left. There was Rose. The door to the backseat was open.

"Sorry. I freaked out because I didn't see you, and I am sorry," I said my cheeks filling with 55 different color shades of red.

" Nice blush!" Em said and laughed, "just kidding kid." They were so nice! Oh my goodness. I was really excited.

Soon enough we were all sitting in an incredibly nice patio with all sorts of flowers eating the most delicious pizza I had ever tried.

"Bella, this is going to take awhile, so do you need any potty breaks?" Em said, and Rose laughed.

"I was serious," Em said. Me and Rose stared at him. He started laughing. Me and Rose just looked at him and smiled.

"I'll just start" Rose said. With a smile on her face. Then her smile disappeared.

"Bella, we want to adopt you, and make you a part of this family. We heard so much about you, I hope this doesn't creep you out, but we know all about your past. Me and Em had a pretty rough past as a couple, too. I was pregnant a couple of years ago. We had the baby, but it was a… she was a still born. I went through this whole phase. But, we decided that adopting was the best option after I found out I couldn't have anymore babies. We heard all about you, and I absolutely knew you would fit in perfectly with me and Em. Would you like to be our daughter?" Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hands, and together they looked at me with big smiles. There was only one thing I could say…

"Do I get my own room?" I said in a flat voice. Silence. Did I ruin it? I shouldn't have done that!

All of a sudden out of nowhere Emmett laughed so hard. It was extremely loud. Rosalie stood up and grabbed my hand pulled me off my chair and gave me a hug. She was crying. Then she said the most amazing thing I had ever heard.

" Bella?" she said.

"Yeah?" I said back. We were still hugging.

"I love you," she whispered into my ear. I was shocked. I hugged her even harder, and I started crying.


	3. Releif

Hey! Sorry I'm starting with an author's note (I hate that, I'm such a hypocrite tehee) but thanks so much to all the people who are reading my story! It's my first, and I am really trying my best! Thanks! And keep reading! And comment. (: Also they are not vamps, and Bella is 17. Rose and Em are in their 30's!

________________________________________________________________________

Relief

"_I love you," she whispered into my ear. I was shocked. I hugged her even harder, and I started crying._

She means as a daughter. Wait, you do mean as a daughter? Right?" Emmett said. Me and Rosalie started cracking up. I kept sniffling, but I wiped of my tears and gave them the biggest smile I ever had.

"This is amazing! We have a couple of rooms for you to choose from upstairs. We have to choose one for you, well you can choose it, and we have to decorate it and furnish it. Let's drive to the foster home and get all your stuff!" Rosalie said in a super excited voice. Her eyes were still a little red and puffy from the cry fest, but her smile was gigantic. I looked over at Emmett. He was looking at Rosalie, and he was smiling. I was smiling. We were all smiling. It was incredible.

Em started talking, "Oh! Also you have to meet the neighbors. We are all really close. We have parties every weekend! They are amazing. Now we have reason to drink!" Rosalie gave Em a glare. "I mean party! Wahoo!" He laughed, and Rosalie smiled. Emmett continued with his neighbor talk, "As I was saying, the neighbors are awesome, and I believe all the kids are around your age. There is the Whitlock's kid. What's his name…? Jasper! Yes and his parents are Charlotte and Peter. Also the Cullen's. That's Carlisle and Esme, with their kids Edward and Alice. All very polite. We should invite them over tonight!"

"That is a great idea, Em. I'll call them right now! Why don't you and Bella drive back to the foster home and get her stuff. Also, why don't you stop to get some chips and stuff for the party? Don't get anything to eat! Esme and I will get the food ready. Go go go!" Rosalie sent us off with two hand waves. Me and Em looked at each other.

"I DRIVE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. I started laughing hysterically. And with that me and Emmett walked to the car. When we were outside I finally noticed the other two mansions that were located in the circle of houses. There was a long road, on an incredibly huge hill, that led to the circle. The houses where surrounded by wonderful forest. And from the house you could see a couple of trails that where behind the house in the middle. I wouldn't be hiking anytime soon with my lack of coordination. My thought were interrupted.

"Bella are you going to get into the car?" Em laughed at me. Rose appeared through the garage door.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Em. Now how long do you think it will take for you guys to get back. The Cullen's will be arriving soon. Oh, Charlotte and Peter can't come, but they will send Jasper with Edward and Alice, so you will get to meet all the kids today. You'll have to meet the Whitlock's some other day. Now you guys go along and don't take long!" Rose finished and half-walked half-ran back into the house, and with that I opened the door and we were of to the foster home, where I would pack up and never go to again.

We were back in less than an hour. It only took me a few minutes to pack up the few things I had at the foster home. Then we went to the store and bought some chips, soda, chocolate, candy, and beer. I could tell Emmet was excited. He kept talking about all the time he got drunk and did something stupid such as tipping a pizza car over, wearing a bra on his head when he went to the super market, and drinking ketchup. He had me laughing the whole way. Emmett was going to be an awesome dad. I could just tell I could go to him for anything. Soon enough we were driving over the familiar hill. Even sooner we were rounding the circle and drove in to their drive way. I mean _our_ driveway.

Emmett and I got out of the car and went through a gate I had never seen before. He opened it and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a huge pool with a hot tub, love seat, and a beautiful patio with flowers. Then I noticed the incredibly charming guy sitting on one of the chairs. Then I noticed the other incredibly cute guy, and the incredibly pretty girl, and the young looking couple sitting with Rose. Then I looked at what I was wearing. Sweat pants, sneakers, and t-shirt. Wow. Was that the best I could do? I was about to tell Emmett I was going to go inside, but I was interrupted.

"There they are! Bella! Come over here! I want you to meet Carlisle and Esme," Rosalie screamed across the huge yard. The three teen looked over at me. I blushed. I walked quickly to the table. Apparently a little too quickly for my coordination to take care of. I took 5 steps, and _BOOM_!

"Bella!" Rose, Carlisle, and Esme screamed at the same time. The guy with the bronze messy hair stood up and ran to where I was no sprawled on the floor. He held his hand out for me to grab. I took it, and he helped me up. He never looked away from my eyes, and I never looked away from his. They were the most beautiful green colored eyes I had ever seen. I could tell I was blushing. He looked at my cheeks and gave me the most mesmerizing crooked smile. I smiled back.

"Oh, well thank you…" I stopped realizing I didn't know his name.

"Edward," he said. Edward. Such an uncommon name. From the early 1900's? I liked it.

"Edward," I repeated. The girl and the other guy walked over holding hands.

"You guys must be Alice and Jasper," I said. Did that seem stalker-ish? I hoped not.

"Yes! My name is Alice Cullen. Edward is my brother, and Jaspy here is my boyfriend," She looked up at the guy named Jasper and they exchanged a simple but meaningful kiss. Jasper then looked at me and held out his hand.

"Jasper Whitlock. Not Jaspy," We all laughed a little including the grown-ups, and Jasper continued, "my parents couldn't make it, but they really wanted to meet you. Rose wouldn't stop talking about you. We heard do much." I couldn't believe Rose had talked about me so much. I t made me feel… wanted. It felt like a parent bragging about their child being on the honor roll. So far, this was amazing. I had a family, I had neighbors, and hopefully soon some friendships. I had always been the odd kid out since I was older than most of the kids, but here we were all the same age. Maybe Jasper and Edward were a year older, but that didn't matter. I realized I hadn't responded yet.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I mean I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other by the sound of it. You guys ate practically family to Rose and Em. They said it themselves," I said. Everyone looked at Rose and Em and they smiled at me.

" That is so true. We all stick together like a family. But I'm the bid Daddy! Oh yeah!" Em said. Everyone laughed.

" If you guys would excuse m I'm going to go inside and maybe unpack a little," I said in a polite way hoping they wouldn't take it eh wrong way.

"Oh, Bella! Of course we wouldn't mind, but how about we go with you so we get to hang out a little and get to know each other," Alice recommended.

"Sure," I smiled," that would be great."

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and me walked into the house. Clearly they knew exactly where to go since they ll rounded the corner and went up the stairs. I followed. They stopped at the top of the stairs and waited for me.

"Which room are you taking?" Edward asked. Jasper and Alice looked at eacother and smiled. Edward smiled his crooked grin.

"What am I missing?" I said. I was kind of confused and left out. Hopefully, this would change.

"C'mon, follow us," Alice said. They started walking. " If you take the last room on the left, it's the farthest away from Rose and Em's room. It's also the closest one to our house by the window. You are not going to believe this. When all of our parents went on a vacation together we got this secret passage way installed so we could get to each other's houses easily. We didn't know if Em and Rose would adopt, but we did it just incase," she explained. We walked into the huge room, with a window seat and hammock. Yes, a hammock! The bed hung of the ceiling and was like a huge swing. It was brown, green, and blue put together. It was the perfect room for me. There were a lot of polka dots, and stripes. I loved it. This was definitely my room with or without secret passage way. They all stopped. Edward grabbed my hand. I was shocked for a moment. His touch sent a whole bunch of sparks all over my body. My heart quickened. Thankfully not enough to be noticed. He pulled me and opened the closet door. The closet was huge. There were racks of shoes clothes… everything you could think of in fashion. Alice smiled. "I had to do this for you," she said. I looked at her unbelievably.

"You did this?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's amazing Alice! Thank you so much!" She hugged me. I hugged her back. Then Edward grabbed my hand again. I looked at him. He smiled. I looked down and blushed. That's when I noticed the little crack that was being hidden by a pink mat. I looked up and smiled at everyone. I bet down and opened it. There where stairs gong down. I let go of Edward's hand, but he was reluctant to let go. I started going down. They all followed. Once the stair where over there was a small blue hallway. I kept going till I got to this door. To my surprise we ended up in a dead end. I looked back the them confused. They all pointed the same way… down. I looked down. There was a small window. " How am I supposed to fit through there?" I asked. They didn't say anything Edward just reached out in front of me and pulled a string. Then the wall started rolling up. Then there was a big window I could fit through. Wow. This was going to be an incredibly cool new way to start life.


	4. Authors note Readdd pleasee

Okay. So hello everyone… I don't know what to do. I know I haven't updated for awhile. I am Truly sorry, but I have no idea if I should keep writing this story. If you guys think I should please leave ideas in your comments. I have no idea what to do and If you guys want me to keep writing this tell me. Or I'll delete if nobody cares for it. I'm staring to write another fanfic so you guys can wait for that one. Thanks

Love, lionxloverxtwilightxlover (:


	5. Bella Swan, just me

**A/N Hey guys. Yeah, so i haven't been on in FOREVER. I'm sorry for all the people who actually read the story cause i totally ignored it. But I'm gonna try to fixit up. I wrote a small chapter to get you guys back into the story. Nothing big. Hope you guys like it. (: I'm gonna try to actually continue my stories and not leave them at 4 chapters for like a year. (: Enjoy! (: Any ideas you wanna share, go ahead and comment. (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :p**

I woke up, opened my eyes, and sighed. All I saw was the boring white ceiling of my room in the orphanage. It had all been a dream. It had been amazing, and it had felt so real. So much for my perfect family. I twisted around the bed until I was lying on my side. Then I looked down my bed. _Whoa_.

My bed seemed so big. It was huge… nothing like my twin sized bed. Then I sat up in my bed. I looked around the big room. Everything was still there. The window seat the hammock, the desk. Everything. _Don't all rooms have white ceilings, Bella? God, are you stupid. _Duh. I plopped back down onto the comfy bed. I rubbed my eyes.

"Well, I feel stupid," I said to myself.

"Why?"

"Oh my God!" I sat up in bed. The closet door was now open, and three people were walking into my room. Of course, the secret passage thing from last night. I couldn't believe that was real…

Alice took in my startled expression, "You get used to people walking into your room. Trust me." She said, giving me a reassuring smile. I heard Edward laugh.

"You get used to it? Alice, the passage is in _my_ closet," Edward said. Jasper and I laughed.

"Well it had to be! I mean nobody can walk into _my_ closet! Well, except for Bella!" she said. We all laughed again.

It was incredible how I was so comfortable around them already. I had never had a real friend before. The other kids at the orphanage were…well… big jerks. I didn't even have an imaginary friend for God's sake!

"Alright. So tomorrow is Bella's first day of school here. So… what do we do…" Jasper said. Edward and Jasper immediately looked Alice. Alice was already deep in thought.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea to change first…" Alice said.

"Oh, c'mon, Alice! Stop thinking about clothes for just a second," Edward said with that crooked smile. Jasper smiled and Alice giggled.

"Aright, alright. Well, she needs school supplies," Alice said, looking at me to make sure. I thought about it. I looked around my room. I figured anything school related would be in my desk, so I walked over. I opened one of the drawers.

"Rose and Em got it for me," I said. I looked through the drawers until I came to very last one. "Whoa… a laptop?" They all looked over. The laptop was really cool. It matched my rooms theme: stripes. All the stripes were brown, blue, and green. And then on one of the corners it said 'Isabella' in a beautiful cursive.

"Nice," Jasper said.

"I can't believe Rose and Em got this for me," I said, mostly to myself.

"Actually," Alice smiled, "Eddie did!" I looked at him.

"Really?" I said. Why would Edward, someone who had never met me before, give me a laptop?

"Yeah… I was online, and I just figured I could get you one. Rose and Em, said you were gonna be here soon, so I got one that said Isabella. I didn't know you preferred Bella…" I could tell he was kind of embarrassed. His cheeks were a little redder than usual, and he was fiddling around with his hands.

"You didn't have to… but thanks," I said. I put it on my desk. I didn't know what else to say so I just shut my mouth before something embarrassing slipped out. I think Jasper could sense that I was kind of nervous so being the awesome person he is, he changed the topic.

"Alright. No school supply shopping…" I looked around my room. So I had my desk, my bed, and my closet. Everything fully furnished and fully stocked with everything I would need. Then I looked at my window seat. Alice was sitting there examining her nails. The two bookcases next to my window seat were empty. I loved to read, but I didn't have many of my own books. I always got them from the orphanage library.

"How about the book store?" They all looked up at me. They seemed kind of surprised.

"What?" I said. Alice seemed really confused, and kind of disappointed. Jasper seemed impressed. I'm not sure what to think about Edward's expression…

"I can't believe it. You are the first girl in the history of history to NOT want to go shopping for clothes! How could this be? I thought you would be a girly girl like everyone else. I should have known when you were wearing sweatpants yesterday!" Alice went on and on about what she thought. I was confused.

"Wait, why did you all think I was going to be a girly girl?" I said. They all kind of quieted down. "Well? You guys have seemed to be expecting a lot of things from me…"

"Well…" Alice started. "We looked you up…" My mind went blank. I didn't say anything.

"Bella… I know that sounds really creepy, but most girls here are really girly and all they do is shop, and we just wanted to see if you were like them, and we looked you up," I really envied how Jasper could talk so calmly all the time…

"Why did you look me up though?" I said, still confused. Both Alice and Jasper looked at Edward who was now really blushing.

"Edward was searching you so we all kind of joined him!" Alice screamed before anyone could stop her. I looked back at Edward. He looked at me.

"I… well… most girls here are like what Jasper said, and I just wanted to see if you… if you were any different," he said. Jasper continued,

" We found some pictures of you when you were younger with your mo- uh, with someone. You looked kind of… girly, I guess."

"Oh… well. If you guys really want to know… I'm not really that girly. I'd rather read than go out somewhere. I'd rather wear sweatpants and a t-shirt than skinny jeans and a tank top. I'm kind of a… nerd. I guess, that's the way to put it," I said. I really hoped that I hadn't ruined anything. I probably had. That explains why yesterday they all had wide eyes when they saw me… that's the reason I tripped in the first place. Great, they had big expectations, and then they saw… me.


End file.
